


Sweet Emily

by RedScreams



Series: Reader Insert x Female Characters [2]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Cunnilingus, F/M, Food Kink, Lingerie, Married Sex, Music, Post-Coital Cuddling, Reader-Insert, Vaginal Fingering, albeit not a big focus, male reader - Freeform, mild psychedelia, romantic, that seems to be what my niche is now, wholesome sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23314078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedScreams/pseuds/RedScreams
Summary: You and Emily went from new neighbors to loving spouses in a short span of time, and she has no shortage of ideas when it comes to spicing up bedroom activities
Relationships: Emily/Player (Stardew Valley)
Series: Reader Insert x Female Characters [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676614
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Sweet Emily

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to break down the chapter idea and instead go for parts of a series since it might be jarring to go from Metroid to SDV, but I'll still continue the trend of male reader focuses

It’s been a successful marriage between you and Emily over the last few seasons, and it shows no sign of stopping with your hard work and her enthusiasm. It was a right mix of open communication, fairness in responsibilities, and a healthy dose of intimacy. Emily always had something she wanted to try out and you just couldn’t say no to that smile of hers.

“I’ve been thinking of a lot of fun ways to make our lovemaking feel holistic!” Emily beamed. 

“You mean,” you pondered aloud. “Like doing it outside?”

“No, silly! Well, maybe another day. But I read up about a special fruit that makes you feel carefree. It’s like a starfruit species but has a red shade to it. Even if it’s just a yummy fruit, it’d be nice to fill our stomachs and our sensuality at the same time!”

She was so out there and you wanted to be lost with her. “Sure! And you said you made some clothes to wear?”

“Yes! I’m glad you reminded me. I’m finished making that project I told you about, and I’d love to wear it!

\--

Some time later, you sat down on your bed, waiting for Emily’s surprise despite your eager fidgeting. Thankfully you heard her voice from the other side of the door.

“Are you comfortable~” she cooed. 

You shuffle around as you’re left with your skivvies and confirm.

She eased the door open as she revealed her project to your dumbstruck face. Emily was wearing red lingerie that she herself made, with the top, bottom, and thigh-highs having rose shapes adorning them. She twirled around to give you a brief tease with her backside as her red nightie waved elegantly. Because Emily didn’t know what overkill meant, her bright red lipstick and blue mascara around her exotic red eyes made you head over heels.

“What do you think?” she asked?

You had to stop yourself from acting like a cartoon wolf howling for more. “It looks beautiful on you!”

She blushed, and her smile was always slighter than usual when complimented. It’s always been her weakness, but you helped her ease out of it.

“Thank you, [Y/N]...” She coughed to remain sexy, and she raised her hand to show the red starfruit. “Shall we begin, lover~”

You nodded in excitement, and she strutted to the jukebox to play a favorite of hers. Side 2 of a soft psychedelic album that was a whole 16 minute suite of instrumentals. Emily danced her way to the lights and dimmed them, with the rain outside giving a natural rhythm to the song. She continued over to you and sat on the bed with you, presenting two halves of the starfruit and giving one to you. 

“Cheers~” you two said in-sync.

You fed her a part of your strarfruit and she returned the favor to you. You don’t feel anything new at first, but you’re hot for your wife anyway and you go in to kiss her deeply. The red fruit swirled around in your mouths as tongues engaged together in bliss. The dreamy music played on as you closed the kiss and began smooching her neck, causing her to exhale in ecstacy as she gripped you. 

Still having some of the fruit in hand, you experimented a bit and rubbed it across her chest, with the sudden chill causing her to shiver and giggle. Her mood quieted when you began licking the area and she resumed calm moans. You lifted down her top to reveal a pair a cute, perky breasts that you also rubbed the fruit on, licking and suckling on her titties as she squirmed in pleasure.

The music brought in a sitar playing, the sound of which caused both of you to relax even more into the lovemaking. You were nearly addicted to the starfruit’s taste on your wife’s amazing body, and you trailed it further across her tummy but her ticklishness made that hard to do. Instead you used the remaining fruit to move it across her long legs to lick it all up. Aren’t you glad you married a tall girl? You licked and kissed her thighs and surprisingly toned calves. All that time dancing really shows, and you glide your tongue underneath her toned leg until you nibble at her butt.

“Hey!” she squealed in delight. “Need something else to put in your mouth?” 

You grinned at her and you decided to take her challenge to heart and start licking her pussy. Her breathy gasp was music to you, and your tongue swirled around as you felt loose and serene. You looked up at her to see her reddened face, her blue eyeshadow, her vibrant lips all so much more colorful than before. She looked like a masterpiece painting with colors jutting right at you as you eat her out. Your tongue was coated in juices and you licked her walls, while everything seemed to sway to the music’s strings.

“Keep going, honey,” Emily begged, writhing with her hand on your hair and another on her boob. “Don’t stop!”

All the while, you increased her pleasure through her fingers sliding inside her. Everything became fluid around you, your stresses and aches seemed to vanish. All you wanted to do was make Emily orgasm. Your tongue was so coated in starfruit juice, it made even her clit taste wonderful as you got right into her. The fruity sweetness made you continue as you grasped her leg with your free arm, not stopping with your tongue or fingers until she shook from wet orgasm.

“Ah! Ahh… ha… ha…” She tried to control her breathing, from fast spurts to calming releases. Soon she was able to compose herself enough to look at her with matted hair. “All right… My turn now.”

Emily got up, still wriggling from the orgasm, but she stabilized herself enough to lean on you and pepper your face with red lipstick marks. She trailed down the red marks down to your chest, including your nipples despite the initial sensation. It was surprising to get this much physical love, but she was keen on making you happy like she felt. 

She went down to your groin and lowered your underwear to see your dick flop out to her amusement. Emily had actually saved her starfruit for this occasion, and she began running it across your shaft in all areas. Up and down, the starfruit’s juices coated your dick. The feeling felt cool at first but you warmed up soon enough, especially as she began licking your head.

Her body was on her side, letting you see her legs in that rosy lingerie, making it feel like paradise. She worked her way down your dick, humming to the strums of the still playing song, looking at you with those scarlet eyes and deep blue eyeshadow. All of her colors stood out as if they were the only thing, with the room itself just being a blur. You were focused on her relieving you from so much time working on the farm, groaning from her warm mouth and swirling tongue. 

“You’re so good at this, Emily,” you managed to get out as she chuckled. 

The fruit made her go faster from the taste, and you bit your knuckles from the striking pleasure. Her head was bobbing up and down taking in your sweetness, with her lips and tongue making you thrash your head against your pillow.

“I can’t hold,” you yell. “I’m going to cum!”

Emily charged on without stopping, taking your seed into her mouth without budging. As much as she loved the starfruit, swallowing was still bitter for her and she spat it out on her hand. Discarding the wad with nearby tissue, she went up and leaned on your chest and kissed you in an embrace. The song winded down as the drum’s heartbeat rhythm gave way to the outside rain’s beats, the two of you now in a mushy fest of kissing as you regained your breath. Reality looked solid again, but whether that was the fruit’s doing or not was irrelevant. All you really knew was that you had great sex with your loving wife and you wanted to take it easy.

“You know, [Y/N]... Since there’s no activities in town today, we can just snuggle like this all day!”

“I wouldn’t want it any other way~”

“Hey, that rhymed! We could be a folk duo and write songs!” She noticed your dazed eyes and little smile. “But for tomorrow of course~”

**Author's Note:**

> This meant a lot to me because Emily doesn't get enough works around her, especially not erotic stuff. Also a very fun experiment in putting a sex scene without penis in vagina penetration.


End file.
